


【娜灿】典型误会

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 罗渽民x李东淑前文【诺灿】Pole
Kudos: 23





	【娜灿】典型误会

李东淑在李帝努走后的第五分钟才慢悠悠地下楼，正在滑手机的罗渽民抬头看了她一眼，不自觉地轻叹了口气。李东淑怎么又是素颜再加上这种颓废白T黑运动裤，明明刚认识的时候都是打扮得漂漂亮亮的。

男人皱眉会加快衰老。李东淑看着他老公的脸只想跟他说这一句，还有一个大男人搞一个粉红色的发色到底是什么一回事。

“老公。”李东淑刚走到罗渽民的身边，就闻到了他身上的香水味道，很明确是女人的香水味，感觉像是贵价的微甜玫瑰香水。

“今天怎么这么晚才下班，等你好久了。”罗渽民说着直接绕到驾驶座打开车门，坐进去便发动引擎。

李东淑也不知道自己是朝空气还是朝罗渽民翻了个白眼，明明刚认识的时候他还是一个体贴入微的温柔绅士，结婚还不到一年就完全不管老婆了。

也不能说是不管老婆，毕竟罗渽民还会买礼物送给李东淑。

只是如果她知道礼物是情趣内衣和玩具的话，李东淑在刚进门的时候不会主动问起那个礼物盒是什么。

也不会有了现在的画面。

刚才罗渽民一言不发就把李东淑往床上扔，把她的运动裤连着内裤往下一拽给脱掉了，在她还没来得及反应时罗渽民就分开了她的双腿。

“老公，今天工作不累吗？”李东淑坐起身子双臂绕过腰部抱住他，用一副贴心好老婆的模样关心问道。

罗渽民没有回答她，而是直接把手伸到她的腿间，分开了两瓣花唇，用中指插了进去，他在触到她仍是湿漉漉的花穴时瞬间红了眼。

他轻声笑了笑，“老婆，累的应该是你吧，刚才被那个男人操得很爽是不是？到现在还湿着呢。”

李东淑一听就愣住了。即使她知道罗渽民一直都有在外面拈花惹草，也从来没想过会被他发现自己跟别的男人搞在一起，她还以为自己一直把好老婆的角色扮演得很好。

“怎么？你一开始在外面玩就应该会想到有一天会被我发现。”

罗渽民的手指还在她的花穴内搅动着，拇指按在花蒂上来回捻摩。李东淑被他弄得全身发软，整个人倚在老公的怀里时还不忘回驳他，“你不是也在外面搞女人，每次衬衫领子都蹭到口红了，还以为我会看不见吗。”

“嗯哼，被你发现了呢。”

罗渽民错开身子让她倒在床上，手指从她的身体里拿出来时早已湿透。他从床头的盒子里翻出一个粉红色的小跳蛋，把它抵到微微张开的花穴前，轻轻一推便被她吸了进去。

“啧啧啧，是你自己把它吸进去的哦，老婆你这么欲求不满吗？”罗渽民掏出了操纵跳蛋的遥控，开启了第一档的震动。

“罗渽民你别、太过份……嗯……”在她说着话的期间罗渽民又推高了两档，加强了它的震动频率，李东淑瞬间夹紧了双腿。

“为什么要出去找别的男人呢？是我不能够满足你吗，还是不想跟我做爱了？就这么不喜欢我吗？”

跳蛋在体内震动的感觉过于强烈，像是又被吸得进入了更深入的位置，不断震动着戳在李东淑的敏感点上。

“不是的……喜欢老公……呜、老公老公你把它关掉……关掉好不好？”李东淑颤抖着身子不停冒着汗，嗲着声音讨好地向罗渽民求饶。

罗渽民俯下身抹掉她额上的细小汗珠，在额头上轻轻落下一吻，柔软的唇瓣湿润又温暖。李东淑被他的这一个吻给吻愕了，罗渽民好久都没有像以前那样温柔的亲吻自己，更莫说是看到他那双含情脉脉的眼眸。

原本李东淑因为体内的跳蛋就被刺激得晕乎乎的，身子都完全使不上力，现在看着罗渽民又感觉自己浑身都软了。

想要老公，想要罗渽民。

“不行呢，老婆要好好把它含住然后打扮得漂漂亮亮的，等我洗澡回来喔。”

“刚才在那个男人面前是什么样的妆，给我一模一样的画好。”

“还要再换上我送你的那套衣服。”

可是那一套根本就不是衣服。

李东淑在罗渽民进了浴室后使了好大劲才撑起身子，在床上坐了起来，再慢慢挪到床头从盒子里拿出那套情趣内衣。

绑带的短版上衣中间有一个心形的缕空，穿上后只能挡住重要的两点，一条深深的乳沟清晰可见。小内裤后面连着长长的毛尾巴，还有一双吊带膝上蕾丝花边丝袜。在李东淑以为自己终于穿好时，又看到了放在最底部的发箍和颈环。

猫咪耳朵造型的发箍，蝴蝶结加上小铃铛的颈环。

所以罗渽民洗好澡出来的时候，见到他的漂亮老婆变身成了一只乖巧的小猫，趴在床上撅着小屁股在等自己呢。长发高高扎成一条长马尾，脸蛋上的精致眼妆和气质红唇，看起来性感又迷人。

“老公。”

罗渽民好像很久都没有听过她这么真诚的喊自己一句老公。

很心动，跟初次见面时的心动一模一样。

罗渽民跟李东淑是在酒吧里一见钟情的，从搭讪到上床做爱花了不到一个小时，从谈恋爱到签字结婚花了不到一周，是名符其实的闪婚。

他们还没有完全了解对方就已经过着婚后同居生活，罗渽民的工作越来越忙，很多时候回到家李东淑都睡下了。到罗渽民在公司里站稳脚步了，就发现李东淑开始在外面钓男人了，于是他出于报复心理也会在外面跟别的女人上床。

可是每次罗渽民看到左手无名指上的婚戒，都会想起李东淑。但他今天却在朋友圈里看到朋友发的和李东淑的合照，看到了她双手空空，才知道她跟朋友出去的时候会摘掉戒指。

因为想挽回这段婚姻，所以提早去了舞蹈中心接她下班，打算给她一个惊喜，没想到竟然会看到自己的老婆在跟别的男人做爱。

“老公，能不能先把它停掉……好难受……”李东淑慢慢抬起头看他，又弓起身子双膝跪在床上，还故意晃了晃小屁股。

“怎么样的难受说来听听？”

罗渽民刚才洗澡到一半时就已经把跳蛋调到了最弱的模式，他想李东淑应该是受得了的，不然怎么会把那一对勾人的眼线画得那么好看呢。

“是想要老公的难受，想要老公嘛……”

李东淑伸手把罗渽民拉到床上，让他坐到床边就下了床跪到他面前，一脸渴望的看着罗渽民裤子上微微突出的位置，又用着发亮的眼神看他，像是在请求他的允许。

“下面已经在吃着了，还不够吗？小猫怎么那么骚？”罗渽民说着带着她的手把自己的睡裤褪下去。

“嗯……才不是呢，是因为小猫要好好伺候主人。”

操。李东淑能不能别用这么一副单纯的表情说着那么撩人的话，罗渽民原来还想让她用嘴帮自己含起来，现在视觉享受加上言语刺激让他瞬间就勃起了。

“主人太大了吧……小猫可能都要吃不下了。”

“小猫要是吃得不好的话要受惩罚的哦。”

软软的双手包裹住柱身上下撸动，张开了小嘴含进了顶部，一个吸气用着温热的口腔吸紧了，湿热的舌头舔舐着冒着透明液体的小孔。

李东淑吐出来的时候已经吞进去了一些，更多的被她吐在了罗渽民的性物和大腿上，于是罗渽民把她的头往下压。

“小猫要全部都吃进去才可以呢，给我舔干净。”

真的像是一只猫，伸着红润的小舌头把那些白色液体都给舔回去。罗渽民被她舔着舔着又硬了起来，接着伸手把人捞回了床上，把跳蛋关掉后就让她把内裤脱下来。

“小猫要自己来哦，对，分开双腿，自己拉着线把跳蛋扯出来。”

果然是罗渽民的小猫，自己也能做得很好，亮晶晶的跳蛋在被她拉出来的一刻发出了一声响亮的“啵”。罗渽民奖励似的吻着她，用舌头勾出她的小舌，在冰凉的空气间交缠着。可是小猫不懂得这样的接吻要如何换气，在罗渽民放开她后变得气喘吁吁的。

“笨蛋李东淑，怎么还学不会舌吻换气啊。”

“你不教我我怎么学得会嘛！”小猫躺在主人的身下皱着小鼻子哼哼两声。

“在外面没跟别人练习？”罗渽民压低了声音问她。

然后在她张嘴回答之前一个挺身把自己顶进了微微张开的花穴，甬道里头湿漉漉的，让罗渽民轻易地直直顶进了最深处，娇嫩的软肉欢迎似的夹紧了他。

“呜……你进来的时候说一下嘛……”

“问你呢，在外面没跟别的男人舌吻？”罗渽民下身轻轻摆动，性器在里面一下下的直接戳在她的敏感点上。

李东淑回答他的声音带上些哭腔，“没有……连接吻都没有……他们不是你，我无法跟他们接吻……”

罗渽民停下了动作，把人捞起来变成了坐姿，在抱住她的一刻看到了她的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。罗渽民从来没有见过李东淑哭，她在婚礼上没有哭，吵架冷战时也没有哭过，现在却在床上哭了，他心里不由得慌张起来。

温柔的为她擦去脸上的脸，又亲昵地把自己的脸往上凑去亲她，“你哭什么啊，我又没有欺负你。”

李东淑好久没有见过罗渽民的温柔，内心一时委屈，上气不接下气地哭着，身子一抖一抖的，“你就是欺负我……从刚结婚那会儿就欺负我，说是加班但加到酒店去跟人开房，回到家还不懂得亲亲我，也不抱抱我……”

她说着说着就把罗渽民按下去躺着，双手撑在他胸上就前后摆动着臀部，“罗渽民你都不爱我了……为什么还要管我，为什么还要在乎什么，我有没有跟别人接吻……”

“我哪里有刚结婚就跟人开房？明明是你先自己偷跑出去玩的。我要是不爱了早就跟你离婚了，还会把戒指戴在手上告诉全世界我已婚？”

“我亲眼看到的……连照片都拍到了还不承认，还要诬蔑是我先出轨的，罗渽民到底你是不是男人……”

“我是不是男人你不是应该很清楚？”

罗渽民扶着她的腰就开始往上顶，顶得李东淑一个尖叫就倒下了，又不服气的自己动着去配合他的动作，结果爽得整个身体贴在他身上就吐出毫不保留的呻吟。

“李东淑，照片呢？不拿来给我看看？”

虽然罗渽民嘴上是这么说，但却不让她有脱离自己去拿手机的机会。双手抱着李东淑的肩一起翻了身，变成了罗渽民在上的姿势，而她的臀部自然地因为双腿环在了他的腰上而抬起。

接下来每一次都是最深入的抽动，罗渽民再让她自己把上衣脱掉。漂亮饱满的软肉没有了衣物的包覆，随着罗渽民的动作上下晃动。看上去软绵绵，当双手覆上揉搓时感觉真的可以被捏成不同的形状，粉嫩的乳首又被他用嘴巴衔住挑弄得红肿。

“给我生一个宝宝好不好？老婆，好不好？”

“不要，才不要给你生……啊！啊啊顶到了顶到了！”

罗渽民刚刚调整好了角度，再次深入时顶到了她的子宫口，小巧柔软的肉壁将把他性物的顶部含得严严实实的。罗渽民按住因为疼痛而在身下扭动的人，在里面稍微前后摆动，不到半分钟就被她吸得缴械投降了，滚烫的液体灌满了她的下身。

“罗渽民……你有病啊干嘛射在里面，要是真的怀孕了怎么办……”李东淑失控似的用双手胡乱拍打着他的胸膛，一想起罗渽民跟女人开房的画面又哭了起来。

“你都不爱我了为什么还要我给你生宝宝……你找别的女人去给你生不好吗……”

“我怎么就不爱你了？从第一次见你到今天，一直都爱，也只爱你一个。不爱了的只是你。”罗渽民握住她作乱的双手，垂眸看着她左手上的婚戒。他不敢去看李东淑，他怕自己会看到她脸上的冷漠，也怕会听到她说她真的不爱了。

“我没有不爱你……老公，老公……我明明那么爱你，但是你却偷偷去跟人开房……”

“我真的没有刚结婚就出去玩要讲多少次你才听得懂？”

李东淑推着身上的男人让他退出来，下床走去找手机时白色的液体开始往下流，但她却没有另外的心思去管，把手机放到罗渽民面前时眼泪流得满脸都是。

故意的坐在罗渽民身上，李东淑把他的液体全蹭回他的身上，“那天我们结婚一个月，你告诉我要加班，但Cherry跟我说看见你载着别的女人，我穿着睡裙赶出去的时候就看到你搂着女人的腰进了酒店！”

“Cherry？一直阻止你嫁给我那个bitch？”罗渽民看了一眼照片，的确是自己摟着一个女人的背景没有错，但实际上他只是在把人扶稳，“我发誓这天我是去陪上司应酬，那个女上司你在婚礼上也见过的。她被客户灌醉了我才送她去酒店休息，不然你让我把她带回来还是让那些中年男人把她带去开房？”

“罗渽民不准骂我朋友！我怎么知道你说的是不是真的……”

“一直在你耳边讲你老公坏话的人还能算是朋友？我只骂她一句也便宜她了，唆摆我的宝贝老婆出去跟男人乱搞，这件事怎么想她怎么该死。”

罗渽民伸手把她拉下来贴在自己身上，双手放在她的后背上轻轻拍着哄道，“我真的没有骗你，要是你真的不信我现在打电话给上司让她跟你说说好不好？”

李东淑望着他真挚的双眸，心就再次因为罗渽民而软得一塌糊涂。男人在额上温柔的亲吻会让她想起一年前他跟自己求婚的情景，当时李东淑不顾一切的去答应罗渽民，不是因为一时冲动，是因为真的爱他，想要跟罗渽民真真正正的在一起。

“不用，我相信你。”李东淑笑着去亲他，亲罗渽民的下巴、嘴唇、脸颊，把能亲的全都亲了一遍，最后双手摸着他的脸注视着他，“我们以后都不要各自在外面玩了，老公每天都回来抱着我睡觉好吗？”

罗渽民笑着握住她摸在自己脸上的左手，“好，那你以后都不能再把戒婚取下来，一天二十四小时每一分每一秒都给我戴好。”

他们对视着笑得同样甜蜜，李东淑紧紧抱住他的脖子就嗯嗯嗯嗯的答应他，又用着甜糯的声音叫了他好多遍老公，说了好多次我爱你。

“那老婆给我生宝宝吧，我们生两个好不好？”罗渽民说着用重新挺立起来的性物去蹭她的大腿。

“罗渽民你今天射三次了怎么还能硬？”

“要喊老公，还有我哪里射过三次了？是不是要把你扔回去幼儿园学数数。”

“你刚刚身上有一股女人香水，分明就是来接我之前有跟别的女人在一起，说没有跟她做爱我才不信。”

“是是是，我是跟香水店的柜姐在一起，可是真的没有做爱。笨蛋李东淑看不到礼物盒里还有一瓶香水吗？”


End file.
